Te amo, pero antes de ti voy yo
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: No puedo decir que conocí a Antonio ni que fui su mejor pareja, pero chinguen su madre, puedo decir que lo amé más que a nadie y que intente desesperadamente mantenerlo a mi lado aunque fracase miserablemente. (Spamano)


Y vuelvo con otra historia deprimente para variar Spamano. O lo que queda de ello, pero no pueden decir que no lo advertí xD

En fin, los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad por ahora o en un futuro cercano. Hail Hidekaz-sama.

 ** _El actual fic participa en el reto tematico de Abril-mayo: ¡No tan muerto! del foro Anteiku._**

 _Bitches get stabbed (?) lol._

* * *

 _23/05/2016_

Esta es la única forma en la que aceptaré que todo acabó. Me guste o no.

Las últimas palabras que diré sobre mi ex no serán de rencor, de odio o de dolor como podrían pensar. Esta no es una carta para quejarme, ni siquiera es una carta ya que nunca la podré entregar a quien corresponde.

Quiero que sean palabras que reflejen como me sentía cuando estaba con él. Con el único objetivo de concluir este capítulo en mi vida, para finalmente poder avanzar, joder. Lo merezco.

Empezare diciendo que Antonio era la persona más malditamente extrovertida que conozco, era _amigo_ de prácticamente toda la clase; a todos les agradaba por ser un idiota divertido, por no tener preocupaciones, por su espíritu libre. En pocas palabras era de esas personas que harían hasta lo imposible para verte reír. Debo confesar que esa fue una de las cualidades por las cuales me acerque a él.

Pero no era todo lo que era, jamás fue todo.

Lo que más adoraba de ese estúpido español bastardo fue el lado que nadie más buscaba en él, aquel lado que preferían ignorar y hacer como si no existiera. Fue de ese lado del que me enamoré perdidamente.

Porque al estar con el no todo era risa y diversión. Joder no.

Y no hubiera cambiado ni un maldito segundo a su lado.

Porque por un fracción de segundo pude ver tristeza, desesperación y odio en esos hermosos ojos verdes y eso lo hizo mas humano. Aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo pude ver que yo no era la única persona cargando un enorme peso en la espalda, Antonio la tenía peor que yo en ciertos aspectos pues el sentía que cargaba con la tristeza del mundo en sus hombros y ese fue un dolor, una carga, que nunca me quiso mostrar o compartir.

Al ver a sus ojos pude notar que estaba tan destruido y cansado como yo, que ya no tenía que ser el único en saltar a un precipicio de rencor y autodestrucción. Sí, me enamoré de su lado más retorcido, loco y miserable.

Al estar en sus brazos no me sentía protegido, no sentía que mis problemas se esfumaban ni que mis preocupaciones se iban volando en el viento. Pero definitivamente tenía la seguridad de que no iba a estar solo lidiando con ese infierno pues ambos estábamos en el incluso si a nuestra peculiar forma batallábamos con diferentes demonios.

Tal vez nunca conocí realmente a Antonio, incluso en este momento dudo que el maldito bastardo me haya mostrado una de sus peores facetas porque se lo guardaba todo para él. Nunca entendí que era lo que necesitaba, cuáles eran sus debilidades o sus mayores temores. Se había ido de mi lado antes de que hubiera podido desvelar su verdadera naturaleza, antes de ver su rincón más obscuro. Eso dolió.

Dolió porque yo aunque le intentara esconder cosas él siempre acababa sabiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre mí, le bastaba una mirada a mis ojos para saber que algo me hacía sufrir o me molestaba, él me conoció mejor que ninguna persona... y aun así no fui suficiente. Aun así se marchó.

Cada vez que estaba a su lado me sentía desnudo, al descubierto y aunque era aterradora esa sensación también era adictiva.

Como ya había dicho, no puedo decir que conocí a Antonio ni que fui su mejor pareja, pero chinguen su madre, puedo decir que lo amé más que a nadie y que intente desesperadamente mantenerlo a mi lado aunque fracase miserablemente.

Mis últimas palabras para Antonio antes de no volver a pensar en él son que... lo amo. A pesar de sentirme decepcionado, dolido y enojado. Lo amo. Y temo seguir haciéndolo.

Hasta nunca Antonio. Te amo, pero antes de ti voy yo y por primera vez en mi jodida vida decido ser feliz y no sufrir por un millón de recuerdos.

No será fácil pero ya lloré lo suficiente por ti y ahora que no vas a volver a mi vida, ¿que motivo tengo para seguir estancado?

 **Lovino Vargas.**


End file.
